Johnlocked Ann
by theonlyJiras
Summary: Ann is a woman who sees John and Sherlock sitting in Angelo's restaurant (Study in Pink). She fells in love with John, but Sherlock isn't quite happy with that. Note from the author: I really wanted to reduce the story of the pornographic part, but I must admit I fell in love with the characters, and I had to introduce Ann properly to build up the tension, so it's a bit longer...


Johnlocked Ann:

Ann was sitting in her favourite restaurant. She didn't come for the food, because that was awful. She came for the tea. And for the quiet. In this restaurant wasn't much going on and you could easily chill from a working day and follow your own thoughts. Tonight was different however. She couldn't concentrate on herself. On the adjoining table were sitting two men, who talked excitedly. Nevertheless they not seemed to be completely lost in their conversation, cause from time to time they looked on the street almost as if they were waiting for someone. Ann doesn't know why, but she was fond of the man with the jumper. She wanted to learn more about him, and would have loved to talk to him, but before she screw up her courage, both men stormed out of the restaurant. Angelo, the owner, named one man Sherlock, but to Ann's disappointment he didn't clarify the name of the man with the walking stick. She looked to the table, where the men were sitting only two minutes ago. Her glimpse wanders over to the walking stick, still standing against the table, the man left it here! She stood up, took the stick and went to the counter. "Angelo, the tea was delicious, as always!" Angelo looked up from the glass he was polishing. "Always a pleasure, Ann!" Ann handed him the money, then she leaned closer to him. "Angelo, could I ask you a favour? Do you remember the two men sitting right on the window table over there?" She nodded in the right direction, then she looked again at him and raised the walking stick. "I have noticed, the man with Sherlock forgot his stick here and I like to hand it back to him. You don't randomly know where I can find him, do you?" Angelo's forehead furrowed: "I know Sherlock, he lives on Baker Street 221b, but I saw his companion for the first time today, sorry." "Oh, never mind, I will try Sherlock then, thanks for your help!" "You're welcome!"

When she turned into Baker Street, it was the middle of the night. She searched for the right number and to her joy the lights in 221b were still on. Quickly she climbed the few steps up to the door and pushed the bell button. She thought feverishly about how she should justify her disturbance so late and if Sherlock would tell her where she could find the other man, or if he would just take the stick.

After a while the door opened and suddenly she faced the walking stick man. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked puzzled: "Yes?" "Hello", blurted it out of her, "my name is Ann and I have seen you today in Northumberland Street and noticed you forgot something there. So I thought I drop it off for you, I hope that was ok." The man then averted his gaze from hers and looked still puzzled on the walking stick in her hands. Suddenly he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. From the inside of the house a male voice shouted: "I told you so!" John took the stick and looked again to the woman, which name he had already forgotten. "Oh, thank you very much, that was very kind of you!" "You're welcome!" said the women and grinned at him shyly. It seemed that she had something else on her mind. John's forehead furrowed and he asked: "Is there something else?" The grin suddenly disappeared and she looked embarrassed to the ground. "Well… eh.. no…good night!" She turned her back and slowly walked down the stairs. John abruptly felt bad and there was a mysterious feeling in his stomach, but then he noticed something and he called: "Wait! Miss?" She turned around and looked at him hopefully. "Wherefrom did you know my address?" She bit her lips, but she answered: "I had seen the forgotten walking stick and wanted to be nice, and to hand it to you, so I questioned Angelo, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Indeed surprised but at the same time flattered John didn't want to let her go just like that, so he said: "That's ok, I would like to thank you properly, would you like a cup of tea tomorrow afternoon? I know a nice tearoom, just around the corner." Her face brightens and they agreed on 3 pm.

As John entered the living room, he stopped dead. Lestrade and his people were there and were obviously trying to turn the flat upside down. He looked at Sherlock quizzically, who was muttering to himself in a very morose way. "They are making a drugs bust!" was his short answer. (continued story of study in Pink)

The next day Ann and John met in front of the Tearoom. Together they entered the little shop and the quiet atmosphere was casting a veil over them. They picked a nice table for two in a corner, the tearoom was almost empty. "How do you like it?" asked John. Ann stared amazed around and answered overwhelmed: "it's beautiful, why didn't I discover it sooner?" The waitress came and the ordered. As the waitress left John said apologetically: "Please forgive me, but I can't remember your name." Ann looked up and said: "What a coincidence, you happened to withhold your name." John blushed slightly. "John" "Ann" Both looked up and smiled at each other. The tea came and they started talking, about their favourite places in London, their hobbies. The tea ran short but the conversation didn't. After they paid they went to the park and Ann noticed the stick from last night was gone. As Ann mentioned it John said: "Yeah, I don't need it anymore. My…. friend predicted it." "You mean Sherlock?" "Yes. He knows more than other people. He observes. He can see through people." Then the conversation went on, but Sherlock wasn't mentioned again. It seemed John avoided this topic.

In the following weeks they met again and both seem to take pleasure in their conversations. Sitting again in the tearoom John's mobile phone suddenly went off. He looked at the display and moaned. "What is it?" asked Ann. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." "Something with Sherlock?" Surprised at how quick she thought about him, John looked her in the eyes and nodded. She said: "It's ok, go ahead! We make good for it later." With an apologetically look John shuffled on his jacked and murmured one more time: "I'm sorry…"

The next day John asked her: "How did you know it was about Sherlock yesterday?" "I didn't know, I assumed. I watched you two closely in that restaurant the other night. It was obvious that something couples you two. It's in how you talked and… it's kind of hard to describe, but how you moved together, as though you know each other a long time and you would be two parts of one whole. When your phone went off yesterday, I saw that again in your eyes, it had to be something with Sherlock." John was shocked. For him it was completely new to see his relationship with Sherlock so analysed. He didn't like her description, like between Sherlock an him could be more than friendship. "I'm not gay, if you think that!" he said more fierce than necessary. She looked him deep in his eyes, to let him see she's meaning what she's about to say: "I didn't meant it like that. I just think there's something special between you!" John peered the other way and thought about her words.

Sherlock stood in front of the window while playing violin, as John came through the door. "Where were you this time?", he asked without disrupting his composition. "In the park." said John and slipped out of his jacked. John made himself a cup of tea and sat upon the couch. Sherlock noticed how deep in thought John was. Sherlock finished his composition right in the moment John stood up again to put away his cup. Sherlock asked: "You are very quiet, what did you two talked about?" John moaned quietly in the kitchen and said nothing first. After a little while he answered: "She said something about us, which won't leave my mind." "So, what did she say?" "something like… our relationship is special…" John wanted to walk out of the kitchen again, but suddenly Sherlock blocked his way. Both men were standing face to face, the noses just inches apart. Sherlock said gentle: "Don't you think our relationship is special?" Sherlock's breath swept over John's face. "Yes, but we are just friends, aren't we?" John found the proximity suddenly awkward and he stepped back. "Yes, friends." said Sherlock extensively, and John couldn't tell if something was hiding behind his words.

On the next date, they drove out of town with a car and sat themselves on a field to watch the stars, they talked not so much. But the silence wasn't unpleasant. John took heart, leaned to her and kissed her. She responded his kiss with long suppressed passion and the night under the stars became very long for both of them.

A few weeks later it rained very heavily. John and Ann had appointed at the park, and Ann had forgotten her umbrella. She stood in the rain and waited, but John didn't came. She looked at her mobile phone every few minutes, but it remained silent. It wasn't the first time he failed to turn up. After thirty minutes John eventually came, shouting apologies while running, until he stood in front of her and saw her shivering. He didn't have an umbrella with him either, so they both shared his coat. They got a cap to Baker Street. She didn't make accusations. In his flat he showed her the bathroom so she could get rid of the wet clothes and put them in the dryer. He handed her a fluffy blanket to cover her up. Both sat on the couch and John handed her a cup of tea, which she took gratefully. Sherlock, which stayed in his room until then, entered the room, to John's displeasure. John had hoped that he would stay in his room until Ann left. Sherlock didn't notice the rigorous, hostile gaze from John, or he chose to ignore it. He sat on the armchair. "So, you're the famous Ann!" he started. "And you're the famous Sherlock" she interrupted him. Sherlock looked slightly startled. "I heard much about you, Sherlock! And I'm looking..." "I heard much about you, too Ann. And I can see more now. You grew up in Glasgow with a simple Childhood, your parents got divorced, even I happened when you where 18 it still upset you a lot. Since then you left home and want to built up a new life here, cause you can't forgive them leaving your 11 year old brother in this situation. But really you are mad at yourself and you're questioning yourself if you betrayed him, too." John starred at him in shock, but Ann's face remained straight. She said to John, without taking her gaze from Sherlock: "You were right, he can see through people. Not very amusing, but impressive." Her face still remained straight, but her voice had become an cold edge. Directing Sherlock this time she said: "Though I don't believe, that you are better than the rest of us by pointing out our weaknesses. I think you have a lot below your shell and you couldn't handle it if someone dug it the same way up, like you do." Sherlock's face stayed emotionless while he said: "And I don't think you ever find the love from your parents in any relationship. How long could you hold on to a man in your life? Like a month? And how many men did you have before John? Like 22? 23?" "Sherlock!" yelled John, Ann had completely forgotten about him. Sherlock stood up and walked to the door, moments before he left the room, he paused without turning and said: "I don't think you can find it here. He doesn't have enough for both of us and you know which one he would choose if he had to."

The minutes stretched the silence out to infinity, even long after Sherlock's door closed. John tried to say that it's not true and that he would pick her instead of him, but the words just wouldn't come over his lips, cause he knew it would have been a lie. Then she moved again, sipped from the tea, grimaced and said: "Now the tea is cold!" Wordlessly John took the cup, went to the kitchen and made a new one. But when he came back, Ann was gone. So were the clothes from the dryer, only the blanked laid folded on the spot on the couch she was sitting minutes ago.

John didn't see Ann again. She didn't respond to his texts and ignored his calls. After a week his calls ceased, so did the texts after 3 weeks. After another week Ann's mobile phone flashed with a text: "Come immediately. It's urgent. SH" She never received a text from Sherlock before, so she followed his request. They met in a Café. "What's urgent?" she asked, without greeting. "John doesn't have a good time. Since you left him he doesn't leaves the flat and mopes." "That's your problem!" she said, "You were the one forcing him to this decision!" Sherlock looked at her sadly: "I know, it's completely my fault, I was really upset about you and selfish, but I regret this afternoon more than anything. I want... I wish you could forgive him and come back. I can't promise to leave him, but I will try to share him with you. I think it's best for him." Ann met his gaze: "You are saying you admitting you were wrong?" Sherlock looked to the ground, but there was no reluctance in his voice as he said: "yes..." He looked up again and asked: "Will you try it again with him? Come over tonight, and I promise I leave you two alone." Ann looked deep into his eyes, it seemed to mean a lot for Sherlock, then she nodded.

When she pushed the bell button, Sherlock opened the door an led her to John's room. She knocked, and a muffled moaning sound came through the door. Ignoring the sound, Ann entered the room. It was pitch-black inside, the smell was really bad, but it was rather tidy. Probably the credit of Mrs. Hudson. John laid on the bed half clothed, the face buried in his pillow, his breath audible. "Oh John!" uttered Ann. She doesn't noticed Sherlock closed the door behind him. John's breath intermitted for a moment and he raised his head abruptly. Incredulous he looked at Ann. "Is it really you?" "Yes, I'm here John!" For one moment he still stared at her, then he threw his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. His body trembled with his heavy sobs. Ann stroke over his back. After a while they noticed the piece of paper on the floor next to the door. Two words were written on it: "Living room". Together they went curious to the living room to find an already prepared candle light dinner for them. All over the place were lit candles and it smelled of roses. Both sat down and started eating. After a while they talked, too. They talked so long until the food was gone and most of the candles had burned down. After a pause Ann said: "John, you don't have to decide, if you don't want to. I understand he means a lot to you. I don't want to get between you." John looked her straight in the eyes and then he whispered: "Thank you." They said nothing more about that. They made themselves comfortable on the floor and even though they were awake when Sherlock came back, they didn't notice him coming.

A few days later Ann came again to Baker Street. John was back to his normal self and took a part time job. Sherlock opened the door and let her in. She asked for John and Sherlock said, he is still at work and would be coming in about an hour. Ann checked her watch and asked if she could wait here for him. Sherlock didn't mind. As both sat on the couch in the living room, a uncomfortable silence spread. After a while Ann asked if they could watch a movie together. Sherlock said, they don't have movies, but maybe there was something on the telly. He zapped through the channels unsure what she would like to watch. He stopped eventually at a comedy program. Although he doesn't get the meaning it seemed the program pleased her, because she uttered a giggle from time to time. After the program was over he turned the television off. She still had to giggle and he looked at her. "Didn't you find it amusing?" She asked him. He assess for an answer but she interrupted him: "Well, I think I don't want to hear your explanation." Offended Sherlock closed his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." Sherlock gave her a long look then he said: "I'm sorry for treating you how I did the first time we met. That was unfair." She confirmed: "No it wasn't. And I still think you have your weaknesses like everyone else. I doubt you had a proper relationship with a woman before." Sherlock turned again to her and said: "I had some before, but all of them were boring." She sat up a bit and said: "I'll bet!" He just looked at her. She added (and leaned closer to him): "I think you didn't make much effort and you gave up now." He said quietly (his face was right in front of her): "I think women gave up on me." "Go on, persuade yourself..." and suddenly his lips touched hers. They pushed hard and demanding, his hand leaned on her nape. Before they know it he laid on top of her and half of their clothes on the floor. Their bodies moved together and their lips didn't move apart. The attraction was so strong, both of them sank to the floor. Both gasped. Then the door flew open. Their lips finally released, the gazes flew to the door, but the still clutched one another. John was standing in the doorstep and he had an facial expression which held more than one emotion. Everything you could read in it: horror, rage, disappointment and most of all heartbreaking pain. John turned around and wanted to run out of the room, but Sherlock acted quicker. He jumped up and grabbed John's arm. John wanted to shake off his hand and shouted: "Let me go!" but Sherlock didn't. He pulled him into the living room again and Ann managed to close the door behind him. As soon as the only means of escape was closed John sank powerlessly onto the couch. "Why?" he asked barely audible. Ann and Sherlock looked at each other, then they sat on the couch, one to one site of John and the other to his other side. Both put their arms around him, but he shook them off. Ann started: "It's not what it looked li..." but then she stopped, recognizing the stereotype. Sherlock said: " Even though it sounds debased, she's right. I don't know why this happend..." Ann said: "Me neither, but I know for sure: I love you, not him." "That's true, I don't love her." he didn't repeat her second sentence, but it still was in the air unspoken. Both put again their arms around him, and this time he left them there. The passion, which filled the room moments ago wasn't quite vanished and Ann stroked involuntarily with her hand over John's femoral. First it was a soothing gesture but then her hand slipped further and further over his upper leg. John didn't push her away. Then, suddenly realizing what her hand was doing, Ann lifted her hand up from his leg and laid it on his cheek. She turned his head to her and said: "You are very important to me, please don't be mad!" John finally looked her in the eyes and the pain vanished. Ann closed her eyes, and began to kiss him gently on his lips. Both concentrated on the kiss. Suddenly John felt another hand on his leg. That was weird, because Ann had both her hands on his face. He opened his eyes puzzled to see now Sherlock's hand stroking on his leg. John wanted to look him in the eyes, but Sherlock leaned closer to kiss him on the neck. As soon as his lips touched John's skin, Sherlock's hand found his destination and John's protest left his mouth as an ecstatically moaning. Both, Ann and Sherlock, pulled on John's clothes and soon all three of them laid on the floor naked. Hands stroke skin, nippels, between legs, lips followed body contours and soon they weren't 3 individuals, but a three parted whole. Passion took the lead and the room was filled with their gasping. John found himself lying between Ann and Sherlock. He penetrated into Ann and Sherlock into him. The trio stopped for a moment, only to start again with slow, rhythmic movements. John felt Ann underneath him moaning, whilst Sherlock leaned on his back. Ann was the first to start screaming and soon Sherlock's bass came in addition. John enjoyed the rush flowing through him, the noises, the motions but most of all the feeling of the touch on his body. Then he joined the screaming, the movements picked up speed. Sherlock came off first. Like a chain reaction he infected John, until Ann had her climax ,too. Then they separated from each other, the tension vanished and all three of them became individuals again.

A few years later:

John sat on a park bench and starred at the playground. Sherlock stood in the sandbox and talked quickly to a bunch of boys. A little girl with black curly hair hold onto his leg. In her eyes gleamed tears, but she had stopped crying. Sherlock finished his speech and the boys dashed away pretty quickly. John smiled. Sherlock bend down to the little girl, stroke her hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then he raised again turned and walked over to John. "What did you tell those boys, Sherlock?" "The truth!" John furrowed his forehead. Sherlock looked at him: "I had to do it, nobody dares to destroy the master piece from my daughter." "What did she build this time?" Sherlock's gaze became incredibly soft and her mouth pucker up to a smile as he said: "She's building Baker Street. As I arrived she was just accomplishing our house!" "You're a great dad!" John said. Sherlock sat down and John leaned over to kiss him. "Hey, not in public, guys!" an amused voice was calling. Ann returned from the ice cream van balancing 3 cornets in her hands. She sat herself between the two men and handed each one of them an ice cream. John was just about to ask why she brought only 3, but then he looked to his daughter, who interrupted her building project to eat an ice cream herself. He loved her dark, small curls which where swirling around her head. He looked at Ann, and then to her big belly, he laid his free hand on it and wondered how his child would look like. Sherlock' hand touched his and Ann looked from one man to the other. She kissed both on their cheeks and then she continued eating her ice cream.


End file.
